


POTTER

by MisterJoshuaD



Series: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story? [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Bisexual Sirius Black, Character Death, Cheating Harry Potter, Child Death, Drinking, Duelling, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry is a Little Shit, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Remus Lupin, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sleepwalking, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJoshuaD/pseuds/MisterJoshuaD
Summary: Draco Malfoy Potter tells Harry Potter's and his story.





	POTTER

_1990_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 

A student dressed in a blue and bronze robe trailed his fingers across the books, his lips moving silently. He abruptly stopped and pulled the book out. He read the title and grinned. He turned on his heel and sat down on one of the library tables, opening it and immediately his sense of smell was filled with the smell of dust and old books.

"What'cha got there, Xavier?"

Xavier jumped and looked up, calming down when it was only a blonde student dressed in a blue and bronze robe.

" _Potter_ _._ " Xavier replied, nodding at the dusty looking book. The Ravenclaw frowned. "I've never heard that book before. Is it new?"

Xavier shooked his head. "No, it was written in early 1900's. It was placed deep n the shelves, it's as if someone didn't want anyone to know about it."

The Ravenclaw hummed, pulling a chair and sitting next to him. "What'd you mean?"

Xavier smiled. "Let me show you, Chyler."

Xavier flipped to the first page:

_Potter_

_Hereby, Draco Malfoy Potter_

 

"Who's Potter?" Chyler questioned. "He was Harry Potter, late husband of Draco Malfoy Potter. Harry was a founding father and a powerful Auror."

"How come I don't know about him, but I know the others like Albus Dumbledore and Terry Boot?"

Xavier shrugged. "Like I said before, it's as if someone didn't want anyone to know about it, or him. Anyways, let's read it." Chyler nodded.

Xavier took a deep breath and began reading:

" _This'll probably be forgotten in time, locked away with others. Perhaps after many years, someone will find out about this and tell the story. They call me Draco Malfoy Potter, the husband and widow of Harry Potter, was that man a never ending fire. Potter passed away by the magic of Cedric Diggory, that cruel man. But I shall also say that my husband was idiotic to agree to a duel. I need not forgive Diggory, or Boot and the rest of my husband's enemies, they do not deserve to be forgotten. It's amusing that people ask for forgiveness after someone dies, always targeting you in your most vulnerable state._

_If you came upon this book, either you were forced to or merely curious. I have to many thoughts, one that'll be to long, let me give you mercy and cut you short; this is Harry Potter's story. I taken upon myself to tell his, and mine, story, in hopes that people will remember us. I feel guilty taking up your time, turn to the next page, for that is where I shall tell you a story."_

Xavier turned to Chyler and flipped the page. Chyler took a deep breah and read:

" _Many would describe my Harry as an orphan, at times a bastard. If they were feeling extremely bitter, they'd call him the son of a whore, sometimes a Scottsman. He was born to a muggle-born witch, who was a pure-blood Slytherin, she went by the name of Lily Evans, soon Potter. His father, James Potter, was a pure-blood Gryffindor. After he was only a year old, a dark, powerful wizard came, by the name of Lord Voldemort. The dark lord killed both Evans and Potter. Harry survived from his mother's love. Voldemort was 'killed' and left Harry a scar. Soon enough, Albus Dumbledore came and took him to the only family he had left. Left him there, his relatives abused him, oh did they hurt him very much. Many wondered how a small, abused boy grew up to be a famous hero and powerful Auror._

_He was a founding father who grew up without a father or mother. Because of his horrible relatives, he was forced to work a lot harder. He did that by being a lot smart, by being a self-starter. He was basically a slave. Forced to cook, clean, grow food, all that stuff. People say that his relatives were fat and snobbish, both the father and the son being much plump. The mother was skinny, awfully thin with a long neck. An awful combination. He prayed to The Lord, in his kindness, He had mercy and not long enough, Harry placed in Slytherin house._

_Everyday slaves were being slaughtered and sent over the ocean waves. Harry struggled but kept his guard up, he was determined to survive. He didn't want to die. It seems he couldn't. He was longing for something, a niche. The brother was prepared to beg, steal, borrow, or barter. Devastation reigned when his uncle refused to give him his freedom, even if Harry was not legally a slave. He saw his future drip, then, a letter came. Who knew that a simple letter could mean so much._

_The word got around and the wizards raised funds for him to go to Hogwarts. They raised enough and a kind man by the name of Rubeus Hagrid, took him and sent him to the mainland. Harry was he talk of London for many months, even years. He was known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Anyone who came close to Voldemort was killed. Except Harry Potter._

_When he was 11, he was sent to Hogwarts, sat on a stool and placed a hat on his head. Declared he was Slytherin, placed in the of house snakes. Half-dead, starvin', and skinny, he survived but his parents didn't. When he arrived, he was left with nothing but ruined pride._ _Harry scanned every book he can get his hands on, if you saw him, you'd think he knly wanted to read, but truth be told, he was planning for the future._

_Who knew that in London you can be a new man. I didn't, until Harry came along. That man never took his time, at times I wondered if he asked the hat to be placed in Slytherin, for he didn't want to be Gryffindor. Oh my dear Harry, when London sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same. Another half-blood coming up from the bottom, his enemies destroyed his reputation, London forgot him._

_Remus Lupin and Ron Weasely were close friends of his. They fought with him in the Death vs Life War. Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein also fought with him, one of his many enemies._ _Sirius Black, his godfather and his close friend, died for him. So did our son, James Sirius Potter. I was not naive, I knew my sister, Luna, loved Harry. So did Ginny Parkinson. Cedric Diggory? He was the man who took my Harry away from me._

_There was million things Harry Potter could've done. But he didn't."_

Chyler looked at Xavier, who stared in shock.

"Wow."

 

 

 

 


End file.
